When Things Change
by TeenwolfBaby
Summary: A story where Stiles and Scott didn't grow up with just each other as friends. A story where Malia wasn't the only long-lost child of peter hale. A story where Derek is not left alone. This is a story of change. I don't own Teen Wolf or the images used in the story. Female stiles, Female Liam important OC's.Everybody lives verse.Go to wattpad to get full enjoyment of the story
1. original characters

Dean legend(Damon Salvator)- Evolved Beta(doesn't need an alpha)werewolf -18 almost 19- After a dispute with Scott's pack runs off and meets the love of his life. Later becomes an alpha after killing an alpha who was a right dick when it came to his pack.

Sam unknown(later becomes legend)(Sam Winchester)-16 - Basically a wood nymph(Dryad) raised by himself and later the sheriff- brother to Rexha and dean but does not know till later - can't leave beacon hills for longer than 6 years.

 _Rexha Hale_ -16(Khelani)- _an eclectic witch with "peter pan" like ability's - is the second daughter of Peter hale making her the younger half-sister of malia hale- befriends Lia very quickly after Lia is given the bite on "accident" - teaches stiles how to control her spark._

Hermosa legend then Hale(- Mother to Rexha, Dean, and sam. She is an ancient witch that was wronged by Gerard.


	2. Lia(Girl Liam)

Lia is a fun and sporty girl who is new to beacon hills with her best friend Mason who a lot of girls wish they had as a best friend because he was gay. She will be the second girl to ever be on the lacrosse team. Sometimes she and her girl best friend stiles like to put on makeup and dress like girly girls even though they are tomboys. But Lia will not be introduced until Scott bites her like in the show; I just wanted people to be prepared for Liam to be a girl. But there will be Thiam; so that's great right?! The first like seven chapters of this book will have important info that you as a reader will need but if you guys&gals want to skip and come back that's okay. Just kinda wanted people to be prepared so they're not all like I didn't sign up for this when I started reading it. Cause I used to do that a lot. But hope You enjoy this!


	3. Stiles(Girl)

Best friend to Scott and Sam, she will be the first girl to be on Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team. She is pretty much loved by all the guys on sports teams at Beacon Hills except Jackson(It's a mutual hatred). She ends up telling her dad about the supernatural when her friend Allison is possessed by an evil fox spirit. She is glad that the alpha pack shit ended. Even though Duke the main alpha is in the loony bin. She hopes to make new friends in the new girl in town. But before she can make friends with the new girl, a girl pops up out of the woods and is reviled to be Peter's **long-lost** daughter but wait the new girl is also something to Peter. The only thing she is happy about is Derek becoming an alpha again and now him&her are getting closer.


	4. Josh(Rexha's)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3074cc70cf83871b99f7a0a68615faa"He is a chimera and won't be introduced until Theo comes with his pack. He isn't evil just like Theo isn't evil either. He really just wants to be happy with the one he loves but Beacon Hills seems to attract trouble. But now he has to stay with his love and his friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cca1f55f8cda2a91a4b4c3b460d1c7c"_br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /All these character profiles are so short and I'll probably put them on one page later on but for now, this character thing is gonna be kinda long./p 


	5. Flashbacks Explain everything

(1996-2000)

Hermosa didn't know why she still bothered with her husband. This is why after one of their fights, this one about letting dean spend the night at his friend's house; she decides to go out drinking. She then claimed in her head that tonight was about her and her happiness. "Maybe I should've listened to the friends that I once had, then I wouldn't be here crying and drinking over a man like him," Hermosa said. "Well, then maybe you should find a better man to cry over," a man said from beside her. But he also set off her senses as something supernatural. "My name is Peter," the man said. Peter, she reminded herself. " My name is Hermosa and I would like to be on my lonesome," I said back. "But I thought you said you wanted a friend," Peter that, I gave up and just spent the rest of the time that the bar was open talking about my problems. And even after that he took me to his apartment but didn't take advantage of me. Peter became my best friend, then my love, and then the fire happened. And I lost myself in all of the magic trying to consume me.

(2002-2010)

"Mom I need to leave them here with you for a while," Daemon said. My dad left me and my sister here but he said mama is gonna be here soon with our new brother.

It's been eight years since dad left. Grandma found out that rexha wasn't his when her eyes change from mom's brown to blue. But now we have no reason to stay since she died. she was nice enough to leave everything to us.

(2013)

I and dean are gonna go find my real dad and our brother. We found out his last whereabouts in beacon hills, so we bought the bottom floor of a loft there. We found out that dean's father put mom in a mental institution. Life just got so fucked up.


	6. The End For Now

Stiles was slightly freaking out. The McCall pack was leaving the hospital after getting back from the woods. And what they had found in the woods was a girl. Yep, it was a feral were-coyote. Who even knew those existed? Because we didn't, maybe Derek knew they existed. Maybe Peter would know too, but they can't ask him because the girl is his DAUGHTER according to one Scotty McCall. Or she could be his niece but I don't think mama Hale had any more after her miscarriage. Scott and Lydia don't want to involve any of the Hale's in this, which I get but don't get, they deserve to know if they have more family. Cora can't come back right now because she helps other packs train new betas. I really don't want Derek to have to come back either, I don't want any of my pack to come back. All the bad memories aren't good for they're mental states. Don't tell Scott I called them my pack. I will when I'm ready. Peter is just gonna call Derek when he finds out because he considers him his alpha. Scott doesn't like that I'm so close to peter but he doesn't say anything after he stayed to see what we did when we hung out. My dad and Chris are with us anyway. Chris and Allison came back to beacon hills after a month because Issac went to Derek when he was in London to get Jackson. Derek became an alpha again sometime after he left with Braden ugh.  
"Scott you know I'm gonna tell my dad and my dad will tell Chris and you know dad Peter and Chris are best friends. You might as well let me tell Peter," I told him as I dropped him off at home.  
"Go ahead but after school tomorrow so she and I can go with you," Scott said tiredly.  
"Look I'm sorry for pressing this but Peter needs all the support he can get," I said to because I really was sorry to stress him but it has to be done.  
"Its okay, I guess I would like to know my family too," he said back. "Bye".  
On my way home I started thinking about Peter and how he will react to such big news. Then I decided to warn him with a text. "Hey creeper wolf, after school tomorrow me and Scott have to tell you big news." I hope he doesn't text me back til morning or else I won't be able to keep my mouth shut.

_  
This is kinda an EP(as my brother likes to call it) to the real book. Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger kind of I guess. But hopefully, people will like this small series I'm about to make.


End file.
